The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to list management for parallel operations of polar codes.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Code blocks may be encoded by a transmitting device and decoded by a receiving device using an appropriate algorithm. In some cases, the algorithm may be an example of an error correcting code. Error correcting codes may be used to introduce redundancy in a code block so that transmission errors may be detected and corrected. Some examples of algorithms with error correcting codes include convolutional codes, low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes, and polar codes. Polar coding may use reliability metrics during encoding and decoding such that information bits may be loaded on channel instances that are associated with favorable (e.g., high) reliability metrics. Such techniques, however, may be associated with computational complexity and increased latency, which may impact system performance. Improved techniques for efficiently encoding and decoding may be desired.